Trust
by cosmicwriter
Summary: Oliver and Felicity learn that they can truly trust each other. Oliver/Felicity


A/N- I've only watched the first season of Arrow, but loved Felicity from the first episode I saw her in. This is my first fanfiction in the Arrow universe, but I can't say it will be my last. Obviously I don't own anything.

"Ugh," Felicity moaned, "I think if I ate one more bite I would explode."

Oliver smiled as she plopped onto the bed to unzip her knee high boots. She looked gorgeous tonight. Scratch that, she was always the most attractive girl in the room, she looked especially gorgeous tonight. The tight black strappy dress she wore showed just enough skin and contrasted beautifully with her light hair and the red lipstick she seemed to never go without. Oliver sat down next to her, kicking off his shoes and socks before brushing her hair away from her neck and planting a soft kiss on the smooth skin of her collar bone. She turned and blushed just as she always did and Oliver guided her head back to face her.

"Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight?" A shy smile pulled at her lips before Oliver kissed her. Her small delicate hands clutched at his shirt as he kissed her and when they parted Felicity sighed.

"You sure know how to leave a girl breathless."

Oliver smiled, "You know, I do what I can," he shrugged jokingly.

Felicity gazed up at him longingly before biting her lip and undoing the top button of his shirt.

Putting his hand over hers, he paused her briefly, "Are you sure?"

Felicity nodded, her blonde ponytail bobbing up and down. "I don't want to wait anymore." Oliver nodded before picking her up and sitting her down straddling his thighs. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, timidly, running her fingers across his bare chest as she did. Oliver reached up behind her to let down her hair before she pushed his open shirt down over his muscular arms. He reached for her dress, but Felicity stopped him, "Let me," she whispered before kissing him, this time more passionately than before. Leaning back on his elbows he smiled as Felicity pulled the black dress over her head revealing lacy black underwear attached to the thigh high stockings she wore.

"Wow." Oliver commented, making Felicity blush once again.

"It's not my usual, but I thought you might like it."

Oliver smiled as he reached up to caress Felicity's small face, "I think you could get away with wearing a burlap sack, but I'm certainly not complaining." He pulled her down as he lay on his back, kissing her hungrily as he did. When they broke Felicity still had her eyes closed, her lips pressed firmly together, as if trying to concentrate very hard. Oliver let his hand roam from her neck to her collarbone before slipping the strap of her bra gently off of her shoulder. Felicity smiled, but took his hand, kissing it before pushing it up above Oliver's head and pressing it firmly into the mattress. His other hand soon joined the first and Felicity kissed him while holding them there.

"Stay there." She commanded softly, Oliver smiled at this new side of her. He closed his eyes as her golden hair draped over her shoulder into his face, its soft aroma filling his nose and blinding his senses. Felicity's face came back into view before she covered his lips with her own. As she sat up, still straddling him her arms reached behind her to unclip her bra. It fell from her chest and she threw it aside revealing her small soft breasts. Oliver reached up to caress her but found his wrists bound. The unexpected restraints caused an irrational wave of panic to rise into his chest.

"Felicity…" he breathed, trying to calm himself. She didn't seem to hear the note of fear coloring his tone. She leaned back down to kiss him, gently, lovingly and he closed his eyes. He knew the fear he felt was unjustified, pushing it down, but in the darkness behind his eyelids he was met with images of the man in the mask. The man who had tortured him, who had cut into him over and over again all the while Oliver was powerless to do anything. Oliver's breath came more rapidly as he relived the moment. He pulled at the soft restraints again, this time more forcefully. "Felicity…" unable to find the words to explain he hoped that somehow she would just know. He felt himself tense as her hands ran gently across his chest, brushing against old gnarled scars from the island. Suddenly it was too much. "Felicity, STOP!" he shouted, yanking the restraints hard enough to release them from whatever anchored them to the bed. Felicity fell backward in shock, confused only briefly as she watched the hyperventilating man before her try desperately to yank the soft rope from his wrists. In his frantic state, he did nothing but pull the rope tighter and tighter until it was digging into wrists.

Felicity knelt before him, gently touching his face. "Oliver…" she calmed, "Ollie, look at me."

"I can't get them off," he breathed, the panicked edge to his voice was obvious now.

Felicity covered his hands with her own stilling them, "Let me," she soothed, "You're going to hurt yourself." Her small hands deftly untied the now too-tight knots around his wrists. "I'm so sorry," she squeaked, seemingly unable to meet his gaze. As the rope fell from his wrists she kissed the light red marks they left behind. "I didn't think, Ollie, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Oliver felt himself coming back to himself. He took a deep breath before looking at the woman before him. Her head was down, as if ashamed, her bottom lip quivering. "I just didn't think…"

He took the hand sitting in her lap and kissed it, his lips caressing her small fingers. "It's not your fault, Felicity." Suddenly embarrassed by the scene, he tried to laugh through the lump creeping into his throat. "I don't know why…" he cleared his throat again, "don't know why I reacted like that."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Felicity all but whispered, as tears began to stream down her face.

Oliver swept her up in one smooth motion, cradling her against his chest. "Shh," he soothed, "You didn't hurt me." He brushed her hair away from her face, kissing her softly before wiping her tears away. "Look at me," he smiled, "Look, I'm fine."

"I've never seen you like that, Oliver."

Nodding, Oliver smiled, "Well, usually when I'm tied up it's not for such appealing reasons." Seeing that jokes weren't making her feel any better, he let the smile drop from his face. "It just made me think about some things… things I haven't thought about in a long time."

Felicity closed her eyes, "The Island" she whispered knowingly.

Oliver nodded, considering whether he should tell her about the experience or not, "I've told you about Yao Fei?" Felicity nodded against his chest. "Well, there was a man on the island, Fyers, he wanted to know where Yao Fei was… I was the only one who knew…"

Felicity stopped him, "Oliver you don't have to explain."

"Alright," Oliver nodded, "Okay, the point is that it was a long time ago. Tonight was just… I don't know what happened, but it wasn't your fault. I'm fine. Everything's fine." He smiled again, this time more genuinely. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck as Oliver kissed her, the romance between them suddenly swinging back into action. Oliver grinned, "I've got to say though, I never would have imagined you had such… interesting tastes." Felicity laughed, but it didn't quite touch her eyes. Worried she was still fretting about his earlier outburst, Oliver reassured her, "What? It's not a bad thing."

"Oh yeah," Felicity agreed sarcastically, "You seemed to really enjoy it."

Oliver laughed, stroking her golden hair, "Fair point." He rolled her onto her back kissing her more passionately. Felicity's hands roamed across his shoulders and travelled down to the buckle securing his pants, working quickly to undo it. Oliver smiled as he pushed himself up and away from her to pull them off. Felicity walked, her knees to the bed, to where he was standing at the edge. She wrapped her arms around his waist while craning her neck to reach his waiting lips. He picked her up, crawling onto the bed beneath her and sat her underneath him, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. As he kissed her he let his hand move from her face down her neck to rest on the soft flesh of her breast. Felicity gasped before reaching over and putting the hand back to her face. Oliver glanced at her, looking for a sign of discomfort, but only saw her smiling back at him. He tried again, letting his hand roam down her side to cup her full, firm butt. She let out a soft moan, before guiding his hand back above her shoulders. Taking this as an unspoken rule, he kept his hands pressed to the bed above her shoulders as he continued kissing her. Her hands gripped his arms firmly as she kissed him, a soft moan tumbling from her lips as the passion between them increased.

As his desire rose, Oliver pushed his hips against her; sure that she felt his need harden between them. Oliver stopped as he felt her stiffen. "Do you want me to keep going?" he asked gently. Felicity's lips were pressed hard together as she nodded the affirmative, but the action didn't convince him. "What is it?"

Felicity shook her head beneath him, "It's nothing. I just…" Despite her effort tears leaked from her eyes.

Oliver immediately rolled off of her onto his side, "Felicity?"

"I just thought with you it would be different. I thought I could…"

Realization hit him, "There's a reason, isn't there? For the rope?"

Felicity's gaze didn't leave the ceiling as she nodded. "It was a long time ago." Oliver's hand found hers and gripped it tightly as she turned to face him, "You have to know. It's not because I think you would ever… hurt me."

Oliver nodded, "No, I know."

They both lay silently next to each other until Felicity spoke. "So tonight isn't really going how I imagined…" she groaned.

Oliver laughed, "Really? This is pretty much exactly what I expected." Felicity laughed with him, moving to let her head lay on his chest. "You know I would be perfectly satisfied just to lie next to you all night?"

"And what about the next night?" Felicity sighed.

"We'll figure it out, but it doesn't have to be tonight."

"Oliver I want you, I just…"

"I know." Oliver stoked her back absently, thinking. "Do you trust me?" he asked finally.

Felicity raised her head to look at him, "Of course I do."

He nodded before pulling her over him so that she straddled his thighs as he lay on his back. He took her hand and put it around his wrist, nodding as she took his other wrist into her free hand. "You're in control," he smiled. "Guide me." Felicity kissed his hands, then pressing them over his head she moved her mouth to his lips. At first her kisses were gentle, but as time went on they became hungrier, more passionate. She paused only to unclip her stockings from her lacy underwear. She took one of his hands and pressed it gently against her breast squeezing her hand around his, forcing it to tighten around the sensitive area. She gasped at the feeling that rose deep within her. She pulled at the strings on the side of the lacy garment covering her, letting it drop away as she untied it. She pushed the band of his briefs down over his legs.

Seeing that he was ready, she took him into herself, moaning at the sensation it caused. She leaned forward to cover his mouth with her own then took his free hand and placed it firmly against her rear. Rotating her hips around and around, she relished the feeling that each new angle provided. Oliver's hand's gripped her firmly as he growled out a moan. Felicity smiled as she started moving up and down, slowly increasing her speed until Oliver's hands moved to grip the sheets beside him. She slowed as she pushed him deeper and deeper within herself with every stroke, craving the low moans the pushed past Oliver's lips. His hips bucked against her as he lost control, and she gasped as a pleasurable burning sensation threatened to explode inside of her. She moved her hips up and down one more time before he bucked again and they both lost control. Felicity moaned as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life, falling to rest onto Oliver's chest, shaking ever so slightly with aftershocks of the experience. Oliver lay limply beneath her, completely spent and breathing heavily. Finally, after they had both recovered slightly Oliver raised a hand to gently stroke her hair. "That was amazing," he breathed.

"Yeah… I mean wow." Felicity nodded, "Like I expected wow… but holy crap… wow."

Oliver laughed, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Felicity smiled, "Thank you… for understanding."

Shaking his head, Oliver smiled back, "It was never a question. We fit together. We always have. I don't know why it took me so long to see it. I love you Felicity Smoak."

Felicity giggled, before kissing him, "And I love you Oliver Queen."


End file.
